Ego
by Svezza Annashya
Summary: Selama ini aku sangat membenci keegoisan tetapi ternyata dirikulah yang seperti itu "DAY 3 of 7 days Affair Week" cover not mine, hehe.


Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya, hari ini hujan tidak bosan mengguyur kota. Angin musim gugur menambah dingin suasana diluar jendela apartemen kami. Aku hanya termenung memandang air yang mengalir dari balik kaca jendela yang berembun.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, namun ia belum juga menampakan kehadiran. Apa kabarnya ia diluar sana? Terlebih awan sejak tadi terlihat kelabu. Apakah ia kehujanan? Ataukah masih dikantor? Atau mungkin ia tidak pulang? lagi?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menyelimuti pikiranku. Walaupun keadaan saat ini begitu berbeda, namun aku masih saja mengkhawatirkannya.

Entah mengapa.

.

.

**Ego**

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/ Destiny punya Sunrise**

**a Gundam Seed fanfiction by Svezza**

**Summary : **

Selama ini aku sangat membenci keegoisan tetapi ternyata dirikulah yang seperti itu.

.

.

Aku menatap kotak telpon yang tergeletak disamping sofa tempatku duduk. Berulang kali aku berniat menelponnya. Namun berulang kali pula aku mengurungkannya. Karena aku tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, hanya jawaban dari suara operator telepon selular.

Kemudian aku menatap meja nakas, tempat dimana dulunya foto pernikahan kami terpajang. Dan selalu kuharapan setiap hari agar benda tersebut kembali disana. Sehingga aku tidak perlu terus merasa bodoh dan terpuruk.

_Klik.._

Akhirnya lamunanku buyar saat pintu apartemen dibalik punggungku terbuka pelan. Aku segera bangkit berdiri dan berbalik. Bersiap menyambut dirinya.

"Ah, maaf karena menjemputku kau harus kehujanan begini."

"Tidak masalah. Aku justru senang kau bersedia berkunjung kesini."

Senyum simpul yang awalnya siap kulontarkan harus segera memuai. Ia memang pulang. Dengan selamat walau kemeja birunya sedikit basah. Dan bukan hal itu yang membuatku mengurungkan senyum. Melainkan tamu wanita yang datang bersamanya.

Memang itu bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa ketika ia pulang hampir tengah malam dengan wanita berambut merah mencapai punggung. Bukan pemandangan yang biasa pula saat mereka saling mengaitkan jemari di depan pandanganku. Itu bukan hal biasa.

Setidaknya aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini dalam setahun terakhir.

Pandanganku mengikuti langkah keduanya yang berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Sesekali mereka berbincang tentang kehidupan pekerjaan dan berakhir dengan pertanyaan paling pribadi. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas. Pria itu tersenyum hangat menanggapi pertanyaan wanita yang baru hadir dikehidupan kami. Bahkan Ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Senyum hangatnya merupakan pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. Aku kembali menjatuhkan diri di sofa.

.

.

Malam ini hujan tidak juga berhenti menghantam permukaan bumi.

Hujan.

Malam itu juga hujan disaat aku kehilangan sosoknya. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan hingga hari ini. Malam itu ia tidak bicara apapun padaku. Aku pun masih menemaninya bekerja di ruangannya. Namun kami diselimuti oleh keheningan hingga dinginnya angin malam pun terasa dalam ruangan itu. Saat itu aku hanya mampu duduk diam memandangnya yang menyibukan diri dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen.

.

.

Aku menutup mata. Rasanya sangat melelahkan.

Aku tidakmengingat dengan pasti kapan ia membawa wanita itu kehadapanku. Bahkan kapan ketika ia memperkenalkan diri padaku. Aku tidak mengingat namanya dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Satu hal yang ku tahu tentang wanita itu. Bahwa ia adalah wanita yang mampu mengembalikan senyum pria yang berjanji mendampingi hidupku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Mataku terbuka sedikit dan ruangan ini masih tidak berubah. Tetap bisu dan dingin pada musim apapun yang pernah kami lalui bersama.

Hubungan mereka akan memasuki tahun kedua musim ini, dan itu membuatku tersadar dengan keadaan kami. Bahwa tidak ada lagi senyuman hangat yang ia berikan padaku, tidak ada lagi sapaan manis yang menyambut kepulanganku, dan tidak ada lagi pelukan dimalam hari untukku. Semua kini telah menjadi milik wanita yang telah ia pilih. Wanita yang kini dapat membuatnya kembali tersenyum, wanita yang entah sejak kapan telah memenuhi hatinya.

Wanita yang kini tidur bersamanya.

Aku tersenyum miris memngingat itu semua. Mengingat bagaimana iamenghabiskan kebanyakan malamnya dengan wanita itu. Seperti malam ini.

Segelas espresso mungkin dapat menenangkan pikiranku hari ini.

Maka aku melangkah ke dapur. Meraih gelas dilemari rak bersama piring-piring lain. Kemudian aku beralih pada sisi lain meja, menuangkan air panas kedalam gelas. Karena pemandangan yang kabur atau kepalaku yang dipenuhi hal lain, air panas itu berhasil menyiram tanganku yang berada didekat gelas.

Diiringi segala rasa kesal dan marah aku pun membuang kasar gelas itu ke lantai dapur. Suara pecahan kaca mampu menyelimuti keheningan malam itu. Setelahnya aku jatuh terduduk diatas dinginnya lantai marmer. Tidak lagi kurasakan sakit pada tanganku yang telah menyerap panasnya air. Bukan lagi tanganku yang merasa sakit.

Sudah lama aku memendam rasa ini hingga akhirnya emosi ku tak terkendali. Rasanya sesak sangat sesak, aku bahkan tidak mampu lagi menahannya.

Kedua lutut ku lipat didepan dada. Kepalaku tertunduk menangis dalam diam, hanya tubuhku yang sedikit bergetar.

Semudah itukah ia melupakan janji yang kami ucapkan saat menikah dulu? Hingga akhirnya ia membawa wanita itu dihadapanku? Bahkan dengan bahagianya mereka menunjukan kepedulian satu sama lain dihadapanku.

haruskah seperti ini akhir dari rumah tanggaku? Apakah aku harus menunjukan ini kepada orangtuaku yang lebih dulu berada di surga? Apakah aku harus menerima kehadiran mereka dengan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya?

Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Aku selalu menghindari pemikiran seperti ini.

Kembali kuangkat wajah menyedihkanku. Sekuat apapun aku menghindar, tapi nyatanya aku memang harus menghadapi ini. Kepalan ditanganku mengerat.

"Ayah... apa yang harus kukatakan padamu saat disana kelak?" dan air mata ini kembali menetes tanpa kuharapkan.

Kepalaku kembali tertunduk. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin jujur pada diriku sendiri. Aku sudah lelah untuk terus berpura-pura.

"Kau tahu, Cagalli Yulla Athha. Kau tidak pantas menangis." Kalimat itu sama seperti kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh ayahku. Maka aku kembali mengangkat kepala. Ia duduk dikursi meja depanku. Dengan sorot mata tajam yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Itu membuatmu terlihat semakin menjijikan."

Kalimat yang ia lontarkan selanjutnya memaksaku untuk kembali menundukan kepala. Kepalan tanganku tak terurai sedikitpun. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya orang yang kau cintai mengataka hal seperti itu? Aku pun tidak mampu menghentikan tangisan menyedihkan ini.

Aku tidak mau menatapnya.

"Maaf... Bukan maksudku membuatmu seperti ini."

Kepalaku masih tertunduk. Aku merasakan ia melangkah mendekatiku dalam diam. Kini ia berlutut dihadapanku.

"Kenapa..?" aku berucap lirih. "Apa kau...membenciku?" dan hanya satu alasan itu saja yang selama ini berputar dalam kepalaku.

Kini aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Ia menatapku hampa. Kedua iris mata hijau rumputnya tak lagi meneduhkan seperti dulu.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, Cagalli. Jangan pernah merasa bahwa selama ini hanya kaulah yang disakiti. Juga tanyakan, pantaskah aku untuk...membencimu."

Kemana hilangnya Athrun Zala yang pernah ku kenal dulu? Kemana hilangnya ia yang selalu berdiri disampingku? Kemana hilangnya ia yang terus menemaniku saat merasa terpuruk ketika kehilangan ayahku? Apakah janji yang pernah ia ucapkan saat kami menikah hanyalah dusta?

Aku diam. Ia masih memberikan pandangan yang sama walaupun kedua mataku tidak berhenti memberikan tangisan luka.

Kuraih sisi wajahnya dengan tanganku yang terluka. Ia tampak tirus. Tak ada lagi senyuman diwajahnya yang tenang untukku.

Aku menghela nafas. Ia tidak menolak tanganku yang berada disisi wajahnya. "Kau tau, Cagalli?" akhirnya ia berucap pelan. Bibirnya bergetar pelan. "Aku pun tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Aku selalu berharap dapat menjagamu selamanya dan menemanimu sampai akhir nanti. Namun..." ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkannya. Hijau rumput itu akhirnya menatapku dalam.

"Aku juga merasa sakit saat kau melupakan janji kita. baru saja kita menikah, dengan senang hati kau menghabiskan malam dengan laki-laki lain. Sadarkah kau akan hal itu? Dan aku pun merasa sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit dari yang kau rasakan karena kau menyembunyikan semua itu dariku. menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya kau mencintai laki-laki lain. Menyembunyikan segalanya dengan senyumanmu yang begitu menawan hingga aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Bagaimanakah menurutmu?"

Kini aku menatapnya dengan rasa tangisku. Semua perkataannya tidak dapat kubantah karena aku tidak dapat menemukan alasan apapun untuk menentangnya. Raut wajahnya kini menampakan kesakitan yang sejak awal ia rasakan.

"Kau telah membohongiku lebih dari satu tahun pernikahan kita. Disaat aku mempercayaimu, kau malah memberikan hatimu pada laki-laki lain. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui hal itu. Jadi, haruskah aku membencimu? Bolehkah?" ia menghindari tatapanku. Kelereng _emerald_nya tertuju pada pecahan gelas yang tak jauh dari tempat kami bicara.

Aku membalas pertanyaannya dalam diam.

Selama ini aku sangat membenci keegoisan. Bahkan siapapun yang tidak pernah merasa bersalah pada orang lain. Aku sangat membenci hal itu. Keegoisan yang membuat orang lain sakit dan ia yang merasa tidak pernah merasa bersalah pada siapapun.

Aku selalu mengutuk hal itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya justru dirikulah makhluk yang seperti itu. Egois.

Dan kata-katanya mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu. Yang selalu membenci orang egois, tetapi aku sendirilah yang seperi itu. Meminta kasihan tapi tidak ingin mengasihi. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini.

Namun aku pun selalu berharap agar orang yang kusakiti selalu menyayangiku. tidak peduli bagaimana aku menyakitinya, aku ingin ia selalu memaafkan ku. tapi aku pun tahu, hal itu tidak boleh karena orang itu pun memiliki perasaan. Bahkan perasaan untuk membenci.

Namun, bolehkah aku berharap padanya?

"Maukah kau memaafkanku, Athrun?"

Pada akhirnya aku harus menyerah, ku harap ia bersedia menerima permintaan maafku. Walaupun sama atau tidak dengan keadaan seperti dulu saat kita masih bersama.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: satu lagi fic abal dari saya. Saya mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya dalam fic ini. Makasih untuk Cloud senpai yang udah undang saya untuk ikut challenge nya ya padahal saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Hehe.. untuk ending, saya serahkan kepada reader aja:) *ditimpukbatu* mohon maklumi jika banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

Salam,

Sve


End file.
